


the day was always coming

by writtenndust



Series: Amelia Song [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Amelia Age 19) <i>"You'd fill the universe with Ponds if you could."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the day was always coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my non-linear Amelia Song series. Stories based on the life of River and the Doctor's daughter, Amelia Song.

“Why would you want to go there, Amelia?” The Doctor pouted, dancing about the main console, flipping switches, turning dials and ultimately, avoiding his daughter’s very serious, very pleading, gaze.

“Because it’s new and interesting, and _normal_ , Dad.”

“Now that’s just ridiculous, why would you ever want to be normal? Normal’s boring.”

“Gran and Grandad are normal.” She crossed her arms over her chest, resting her hip against the console; smug as if she’d won round one, when really, all she’d done was finally grasp her father’s attention.

He met her eyes. “Your Gran and Grandad are about as far from _normal_ as it gets, Amelia Song, and you know that. Those impossible Ponds, hah!” He spun on the spot, ignoring River’s eyes peering over the top of her diary. He knew she was listening in, to every single word. And he knew that she’d already made her decision on the matter. “And you’re just as Pond-y as them. Normally I’d find that endearing; on your mother it’s kind of sexy-“

River smirked, chiming in with a “Thank you sweetie.” Before grinning as the Doctor continued on.

“But on you, it’s just plain infuriating. You’re too stubborn.”

“I’m proud to be a Pond, Dad.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Darling, but Oxford-” He made a face. “Really?”

“Well,” Amelia twitched; glancing at her mother, who quickly looked back down, nose in her diary with an imperceptible little smirk. “It’s near enough to Gran and Grandad and it’s English, I know you like the English, plus it’s a good school.”

“Not good enough for you.” He said seriously and River dropped her diary to her lap, looking up at him with a disapproving glare and the Doctor took a nervous breath before continuing, cautiously. “What I mean is that you’re just too clever, you’ll get bored there.”

“Will I, Father?”

“Now don’t do that.”

“Do what, Father?”

“Revert to that formality, Amelia, it doesn’t suit you.”

Amelia moved closer to him, the icy-ness of her expression having disappeared as she reached for his hands and held them tight within her own. “I want to go, Dad. I need to be on my own for a little while.”

“Your mother doesn’t approve.” He tried, though River’s scoff in the background made them both chuckle. “Alright, fine.”

Amelia’s face lit up. “So I can go?” She bounced on the spot and the Doctor shot River a glare, like – look what you’ve done – but all she did was grin and close her diary demurely, before resting it on her chair and making her way over to them.

“Yes,” he ground out. “You can go,” Amelia kept bouncing, grinning like an idiot as her curls bounced around her face. “Go pack a bag and don’t forget your psychic paper,” He shouted after her as she headed for the stairs.

“You’ve made the right decision, my love.” River leant into him, brushing her fingers along his bow-tie as his arm went around her waist.

“I did nothing of a sort.” He grumbled and River patted his chest adoringly.

“At least you understand that. And be grateful she asked, even though you really can’t stop her.”

“She’s far too Pond-y.” He whined.

River winked. “You’d fill the universe with Ponds if you could.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to, Sweetie.” She tapped his temple and he rolled his eyes.

 

The End.


End file.
